If an electrical engine (also referred to as a motor or machine) is driven with current and voltage pulses as drive signals, wherein the pulses are derived from a power supply, noise on the power supply may cause modulation of the drive signals. The modulation of a drive signal for an engine typically leads to a modulation of the motion of the engine.